The present disclosure relates to absorbent articles that include a leakage warning element. More specifically, the disclosure relates to an absorbent article such as feminine care products, incontinence products, and training pants that provides the wearer with a noticeable physical sensation when the absorbent article is reaching fullness and prior to potential leakage from the absorbent article.
Absorbent articles such as feminine care products, incontinence products, and training pants are useful to absorb and contain body wastes. These products have developed to the extent that body exudates are quickly drawn and retained away from the wearer's skin so that the wearer remains relatively dry and comfortable. Although this improved performance enhances wearer dryness and comfort, it can reduce the wearer's ability to notice or recognize when the article is becoming full, especially if the wearer's attention is distracted by an activity. In one example, all adult care product wearers, especially women, are very concerned about leakage in public. Some wearers can be so bothered by leakage that if it occurs in a public place, they will avoid that place and situation for the rest of their life. Leakage is therefore absolutely taboo in an adult care product. Similar circumstances can apply to feminine care products and training pants as well.
This application teaches products and methods to sense and inform an absorbent article wearer when leakage is about to occur so that the absorbent article wearer can reliably avoid leakage.